Chuck and blair go clubbing
by WonderfulWaterfall
Summary: Chuck and Blair go clubbing...with Nate, Serena, Dan, and Vanessa. chuck doesn't know how to act with his girlfriend in a club. Should he be upset that everyone is seeing his girlfriend in a short skintight dress that was obviously borrowed from Serena? No. Should he be angry when the one and only Carter Baizen walks straight up to Blair? Yes and he is.


Hi there. This takes place during season 3 and the couples in this fanfic are Chuck/Blair. There is just a mentioning of Nate/Serena and Dan/Vanessa.

Chuck bass; CEO of Bass industries, Billionaire, and boyfriend to the beautiful brunette called Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

She was currently dancing with Serena Van Der Woodsen.

He was currently sitting in a booth with Nate and Dan. While they were talking, he was brooding while almost glaring

Serena was dressed in her usual cleavage bearing and figure-hugging dress. Her dress was light pink with lace at the bottom and along the sweetheart neckline. Her hair was straight and she was wearing white high heels.

Blair was in a mini black dress that clung to her body and had a deep v neck that ended just below her breasts. She had on her black high heels and a bracelet from Tiffany's that chuck had recently gifted her. She wore her hair in mermaid waves for a change. To say she looked absolutely stunning would be an understatement.

Blair, Serena, and Vanessa were currently on their way back to the table when in the corner of chucks eye he saw someone. When he looked back over at the door all he could see was the front of the line of people waiting to come in. For a moment he thought he had seen someone that looked remarkably like Carter Baizen.

Chuck thought he must just be seeing things, instead, he turned his attention back to his beautiful brunette girlfriend.

Chuck got up to let Vanessa in so she could sit next to dan, then sat back down. Serena slipped in effortlessly and sat on Nate's lap. Blair slipped in the booth after Serena. Blair was sat directly opposite chuck.

Nate starts talking to a babbling Serena, while an intellectual argument goes on between Vanessa and dan. No one notices that Blair is just staring into chucks eyes while playing footsie with is staring into Blair's eyes until...he Starts looking at her dress and he starts thinking that he doesn't want anyone else to see his girlfriend wearing a dress like that. Then Blair notices where his eyes have gone. Blair had just kicked him.

"OW!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU BASSHOLE!"

Serena, Nate, Vanessa and dan look over.

"BLAIR, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You're unbelievable!"

"What did I do now?"

Serena, Vanessa, Nate, and dan all start to laugh a little.

"You were staring at my BOOBS!"

Now everyone was laughing a lot except for Chuck and Blair.

"Blair I wasn't -"

"yes, you were don't lie to me!"

"I'm not, I just think if you're going to wear a dress like that should I pay you by the hour ?"

Chuck smirked, Serena's face fell she wasn't okay with Blair being called a whore. Blair was furious now.

"Real mature, Bass calling me a whore, wow"

He saw how hurt she looked, he meant it only as a joke and he knew she knew that. He only wanted to lighten the mood, they were having a fight right beside their friends.

"I'm sorry Blair you know I don't mean it, I love the way you dress"

nate then coughed something

"Pussy-whipped"

The two brunettes both glared at him. Blair had had enough.

"I'm gonna go get a drink"

she then walked off into the crowd. .Chuck was about to follow her turned to him.

"Chuck, how could you!"

"What!"

"You just called Blair a WHORE!"

"I didn't MEAN IT!"

Then as they looked back into the crowd they saw Blair getting another drink from the looked back to him.

"Maybe just leave her alone for a while"

* * *

40 minutes later

chuck had tried to find her but she wasn't anywhere so he sat down in the booth and tried to call her for the 9th time.

' _Hey you've reached the answer machine of Blair Cornelia Waldorf, leave me a message and if you're worth my time I might get back to you'_

He couldn't help but laugh at her answer machine. Then he saw something.

A completely wasted Blair Waldorf dancing.

Serena, Nate, Vanessa, Dan and chuck all look at the dance floor because they can hear a drunk Blairs laugh all the way back at their table.

blair was currently dancing with two random guys. One had his hands on her from behind and the other was dancing with her while holding her hands.

Everyone in the booth looked at Chuck. It was Nate who spoke up first.

"Chuck why don't we both go and get rid of those guys, I mean she's obviously really drunk"

Chuck and Nate silently got up and just as they were about to reach Blair. Carter Baizen had gotten there first.

Chuck and Nate stopped where they stood. They just watched.

Carter ripped the first guy's hands off of her guy didn't take it well.

"What the -"

"Just leave, she's not your girl"

the second guy decided to start talking.

"we were here first"

" Do I look like I care?"

"Why don't you just back off"

carter had enough he punched the guy square in the face. When the first guy tried to punch him back carter moved out the way so the punch hit the other guy. Then security came over but only saw the other two guys fighting so he took them out of the club.

carter then took ahold of Blair's dainty hand and started to dance with her.

"You didn't need to do that"

"I did, those guys only wanted to fuck you, I know you were only dancing for fun"

"You're not my boyfriend"

"Well I don't see Chuck anywhere"

"don't you want to fuck me too?"

A drunken giggle escaped from Blair, Carter smirked.

"I don't want to fuck you, I want to make love to you"

Blair suddenly felt sober again.

Blair started to feel uncomfortable, she loved Chuck and only wanted to make love with him. Chuck had enough he had heard the whole thing. He had just said he wanted to make love to his girlfriend.

nates alarmed look he gave chuck made him even madder.

Blair and Carter were still dancing, she was trying to be polite as he did help her get rid of the guys who wanted to "fuck" her.

"First I would slide your panties down to your ankles-"

carter was busy whispering into Blair's ears.

"Stop it carter, I only want chuck to make love to me"

"chucks never made love to anyone in his life"

"that's where your wrong carter, Chuck makes love to me every day"

She moved to make him let go of her hand, he refused to let her hand go. chuck had seen enough he walked up to them and physically ripped carters hand out of Blair's and started to lead her to the door

"What's wrong bass, don't like to share your toys?"

Chuck turned back around.

" Blair has never been and never will be a toy to me "

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nate, Serena, Vanessa, and dan getting ready to leave. He led Blair to the door of the club and to the limo, he let Blair in first then he came in after. Just as Serena, Nate, Vanessa, and Dan were coming to the limo, chuck slammed it in their faces. Chuck rolled down the window

"just get a cab"

Chuck then told the limo driver to go to the empire hotel. He rolled the window and the partition window back up and turned to Blair.

"I'm sorry kitten if I hurt your feelings when I called you a whore"

"Chuck that's not a real apology"

Blair looked visibly upset and on the verge of crying.

"Well you shouldn't have been up there dancing with other guys and Carter was just the icing on the cake"

"Well you shouldn't have called me a whore and then I wouldn't have gotten drunk"

" well if you hadn't dressed so sexy then we wouldn't have had a problem"

"You thought I looked sexy?"

"No matter what you are always sexy but tonight you looked-"

Blair leaned forward and kissed his got the hint and put his hand on the small of her back. He put his other hand on her thigh and lifted her up and into his lap.

"Chuck-"

" shh kitten, you were bad today you danced and talked about making love with other guys"

chuck started to butterfly kiss her face, then he started to suck on his face rout spot around her neck.

"I'm sorry"

"it's okay, you can make it up to me this way"

chuck smirked, she changed their position so that She was straddling him then she started to unbutton his started to take off his suit jacket then she started to take off his then started to butterfly kiss his also took off his tie.

Chuck Then started to unzip Blairs then pulled it down so that I was resting on top of her started to kiss the tops of her breasts Well holding firmly onto her are leaned onto knees so that she was able to pull the rest of her dress down to her knees then chuck helped her pull the dress of completely.

Chuck then took a hold of her and put her back into the possession of her sitting on his lap so that he could take off her high heels.

She then pushed herself back into a straddling position. Blair then felt that Chuck had too many clothes on so she started to pull at his zipper on his looked at her and held her hands still for a moment.

"I'll handle it from here if you don't mind"

chuck started to nuzzle into Blair's neck kissing and biting so that it would definitely form a love bite. He then started to touch Blair's panties, he went under them so that he could push the bottom aside. He then felt how wet she was and smirked. Blair had her eyes closed and was murmuring chucks name over and over again.

"Kitten, say it louder"

"Chu-ugh"

"louder"

"Chu-ck!"

"Louder!"

"CHUCK!"

"That's better kitten, now let's see how wet you are, beautiful"

Chuck reached down and slid her panties to the side so that he could feel her then started to pump his finger into her at a steady could hear Blair moaning and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I think your ready"

he pulled her up so that he could lie her across the seats while being on his lap. He unclasped the back of bra then slid the straps down so that it was now just covering her breasts.

he then took the bra off so that he could see her nipples. He pinched them and lent down so he could suck them. After he had sucked them for a couple of seconds.

Then he took the last piece of clothing off, her panties. He slid it down to her ankles and pulled it over her feet. She was now completely naked in his limo.

He couldn't help but laugh, he had her naked in his limo in less than 5 didn't find it so funny.

"Something funny?"

Suddenly it hit him she thought he was laughing at her body, Her perfect, amazing and stunning body.

"No sweetheart, it's just it's only been 5 minutes since we got in the limo"

"Well, what can I say? How about you put your dick in me now."

"Okay, okay calm down Waldorf"

Chuck rids himself of his clothes then changes their position so that he was on top and in between Blair's thighs.

"Ready?"

"Ye-ahh"

chuck then thrust into her tight core. He pulled out and enjoyed hearing Blair panting.

"Harder"

chuck started thrusting into her harder and faster. Blair's moans got louder.

"Omg chu-ck!"

"I love you BLAIR!"

Just as they were about to climax together.

the speaker in the limo turned on and the driver's voice could be heard.

"Mr. Bass we have arrived at the empire hotel"

Blair looked upset.

"New driver?"

"New driver."

"Well don't stop!"

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
